


Snow

by sugaplumvisions



Series: Writeober 2019 - KNB Ficlets and Drabbles [11]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Power Outage, kuroko is not built for LA summers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaplumvisions/pseuds/sugaplumvisions
Summary: It's Kuroko's first summer in LA and the power is out, knocking out the air conditioning along with it. Kagami helps him stay cool and content.





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Kagakuro day y'all!!!

“I wish it would snow,” Kuroko said, throwing himself backwards on the bed.

“It’s July.” Kagami flopped down next to him, if only out of desire to occupy the same space as his fiance. “It’s not going to snow.” 

“Noooo,” Kuroko said, pushing Kagami away. “Too hot for cuddles. Too hot for anything.”

“Too hot for Tetsuyas?” Kagami said, raising his eyebrows. 

“Mmhmm.” Kuroko wiggled out of his shirt and threw it on the ground. 

“The power will be back soon, I promise. And then we’ll have air conditioning again. In the meantime, I could crack a window?” 

“Windows go outside. The sun is out there. I don’t think that’s our best course of action.” 

“You’re probably right. We should try to hold in the cool.” Whatever cool was left, considering the power had gone out two hours ago. 

Kagami pulled out his phone to check the power’s status. 

“They’re estimating just a couple more hours.” 

“I am going to die before then,” Kuroko said, deadpan. “I should never have moved to LA.” 

“But I’m here,” Kagami said. ”Isn’t that worth a little heat?” 

“You should have gotten a scholarship to somewhere cooler, Taiga-kun.” Kuroko looked at the ceiling fan like he was praying it would turn on. 

Kagami wondered if he should actually be worried. He’d seen Kuroko get heat exhaustion before, though that was while actually playing basketball, rather than while lying on the bed moaning about being hot. 

“Here, I’ll get you something to drink.” 

He went to the kitchen and opened the fridge as quickly as he could to grab a water bottle. Miracle of miracles, it was still chilly. Which gave him an idea. 

He checked the vanilla ice cream in the freezer. A little melty, but still decent, though probably not going to be for long. He grabbed two spoons and headed back to the bedroom. 

“What do you have there, Taiga-kun?” Kuroko asked.   
Kagami grinned. “Salvation.” He opened the top of the vanilla ice cream, dug in the spoon, and held it up to Kuroko’s mouth. Kuroko hummed happily as he opened his mouth and engulfed the spoon. 

“I love you,” Kuroko said, mouth full of ice cream. 

“Are you sure you don’t just love ice cream?” Kagami said. 

“No really, I mean it,” Kuroko said. “You put up with me complaining about the heat when you must be overheated yourself.” 

“I just don’t want you getting heat exhaustion again,” Kagami said. “Here, that reminds me. Drink.” He thrust the water bottle at Kuroko, who gulped half of it down like a man dying of thirst. 

“Now you can have more ice cream,” Kagami said, holding out another spoonful. 

“I can feed myself, you know,” Kuroko said, eating it nonetheless.

“I know,” Kagami said. “But it’s more fun this way.” He grinned at Kuroko and popped a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth, then leaned forward to kiss Kuroko.

“This is the best idea you’ve ever had,” Kuroko said as he pulled back. 

“See, I told you,” Kagami said. “You’re using me for ice cream.” He popped another spoonful in his mouth and leaned forward to press their mouths together, his lips cold and sticky as Kuroko worried one between his teeth. 

“You love me anyway,” Kuroko said, reaching for the ice cream and taking a bite before crashing their lips back together. 

“That I do, babe,” Kagami said once Kuroko pulled away. “That I do.”


End file.
